Targen Sharor
Personnel file Biography Childhood Targen grew up tinkering with anything he could get his hands on. While this did end with quite a few scoldings and broken household appliances, it was obvious he had a way with technology. Andorian Defense Force Like many other Andorians, Targen applied to the Andorian Defense Force, but unlike many others he made the cut. Over the next five years he spent time jumping majors, and learning how to disassemble anything and everything, then later how to reassemble it. After training at Chekthora, he was assigned to an Engineering task force where he stayed for a Kashuunavek, a twenty year sevice. Academy years Having been in the Andorian Defense Force, Targen wasn't required to go through the academy, but he did have to read over a lot of material and take several tests. Early Starfleet career After his Kashuunavek, both Targen and Moshra thought it was for the best to move to a safer career, but instead of taking a job planet side, Targen went for starfleet. Starting his Starfleet career as a Lieutenant, his first assignment was as Chief Engineer onboard the USS Archon. Later career As any other officer, Targen moved his way up the ranks through hard work and ingenuity. What set him apart from other officers was the speed at which he was able to reach rank. One of the youngest Admirals in starfleet, a position he was granted apon returning from his wifes funeral, as well as being Positioned as Shadow Fleets Quartermaster General. Medical record Standing at 5' 11" with white hair is similar to other Andorians, but is offset by the slight green tinge in his skin tone, this is from his Aenarian mother, and while he doesn't have her telepathic abilities, he is more sensitive than other Andorians. One discerning feature of Targen's is a nasty scar running down his left eye, his left antenna is also just a slight bit shorter than his right. Both oddities span from a lost Ushaan, which ironically lead to his marriage. Personal life Even with the job of Shadow Fleets Quartermaster Targen makes time for his family, but after the death of his wife, his daughter marrying, and his son joining the Andorian Defence Force, he spends most of his time working on buisness. But through all that he still spends a few hours a month to talk to his family, just to keep up with events back home. Personal relationships Family *Father: Mernan Sharor *Mother: Meleana Sharor ((Aenar)) *Brother: Melok Sharor *Wife: Moshra Sharor ((Deceased)) *Children: **Daughter: Mela Soln **Son: Togal Sharor Romance Friendships Alternate realities and timelines Targen has not been encountered in any alternate timelines. Holograms Memorable quotes Catchphrases References by other people Chronology ;2326 :Targen is born ;2342 :Targen applies and is accepted into Chekthora ;2347 :Graduating from Chikthora, Targen is assigned to an Engineering task force ;2367 :Tagen moves from the Defense Force to Starfleet as an engineer ;2378 :Moshra Sharor dies of an undiagnosed genetic condition ;2380 :Targen is assigned to Shadow Fleet as Quartermaster General and given the rank of Rear Admiral Appendices Apocrypha See also Category:Alexanderthegreat451's Characters Category:Andorian Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Alexandria Station Personnel Category:People